My Best Friend's Girl
by She-x
Summary: I was standing behind. Frozen in my stance. Watching them walk hand in hand. That was the first moment during my seventeen years that I actually noticed a girl. Hinata Hyuga; the girl currently dating my best friend. SasuHina, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story. I don't know how it will turn out, but we'll see. It's SasuHina, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading it. Personally I love that couple. I would really like it if you could leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

I don't own the anime "Naruto", the characters, or fanfiction. I own a computer and imagination, and below is the result of that.

* * *

**My Best Friend's Girl**

_Awkward. There are many words I could have used to describe the scene in front of me, but 'awkward' was the first word that came to my mind. It was all a little confusing to me- and admitting that it's confusing is what really confuses me. _

Most things come easy to me. I'm a smart guy, or, I thought I was a smart guy. School comes easy to me, sports and work too. I'm not so good when it comes to being social. Or, I guess that depends on the situation. I'm a true genius when it comes to words, I can twist them all around my finger by choosing the right words and saying it the right way. Teachers, coaches, my boss, and other adults if needed. My social life at school is rather different though. I have a few friends, and sure, I guess I like being around them, but I don't mind being alone. I don't mind sitting alone and listen to music or reading a good book. What I do mind however, is communicating with people I have no interest in talking to. I easily get annoyed when people- mostly girls, sit down next to me and disturb me with stupid questions like "What are you up to?" or "Do you mind if I sit here?". If I'm staring into pages of text, I'm obviously reading. No, I wouldn't mind if you sit down, but I would mind sitting here with you, therefore I'll find another place to sit if you take the place next to me, thank you.

I'm not oblivious, like some of my few friends. I can tell when girls are trying to flirt, or ask me out. I just don't get why, it's not like they even know me. My locker gets filled up with letters from girls. 'Fan letters', 'love letters', or 'confession letters'. I don't really know what to call them, but I know for a fact that they are all filled with the same bullshit, and that I don't want to waste my time reading through them.

To be honest, I have no interest in girls. This being said, I have no interest in guys either, although some people seem to have that opinion. I don't blame them, I guess. I'm 17 years old and I've never kissed a girl. I've had girls throw themselves at me since I was a small boy, but I've never actually wanted physical contact with a girl. My mom is the closest I've ever been to the female species, and she passed away when I was young, I can't even remember her that well anymore. It's almost sad. However, I'm very interested in books. I've read a few books with a major focus on romance. 'Love' isn't for me. I will never be romantic, and I'll never fall in love with a girl- hell, I'll never be able to think of girls as anything else than annoying and disgusting.

That's what I thought. Until I met _her_.

* * *

My alarm went off at 07:00. The noise it makes when it goes off is horrible. It makes my ears bleed so I always jump straight out of bed in order to turn it off as fast as possible. It was standing on my desk, across the room from my bed. It's more common to have it standing on the night table, but that doesn't work out too well for me. If it goes off close to me, I'll just smash it with my fist and continue sleeping. However, if I actually have to stand up and rush over to turn it off, then I'm already up and awake and the horrid machine with the fucking sound that rapes my ears doesn't have to be smashed- and it will wake me up for school the next day too.

After I had turned it off, I picked up some clothes from my chair and took it with me into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and stood there under the hot water for a while. It was school today. It was the first day back after the summer holiday. My second school semester at Konoha High School was starting, although there were a few differences from last year's semester. First year is pretty much the same for all students, but the second year divides the students much more. We get to choose what subjects to focus on, instead of the package with subjects we all have to learn from 1st to 11th grade. Starting my 12th year in school now, I've chosen the international focus, in other words, a LOT of English. My friends from school, mainly Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru, are also taking this course, but I'm not sure who else I will be getting as 'class mates'. I turned the water off and used one of the nearby towels to wipe the water of my body, before changing into my clothes. Plain jeans, a gray t-shirt and a navy hoodie. I ate some cereal downstairs in the kitchen, watched TV for about 2.45 minutes, brushed my teeth and went outside and started up my car. My phone told me that it was only 07:47 and I still had good time before school started at 08:30. I had talked to Naruto the day before and we had decided to meet up before school to 'catch up'. In other words, he would go on and on about his holiday and I would listen, or not listen, depending on what he had to talk about.

There were a few cars at the school's parking lot when I arrived, but my usual spot was available. Naruto was lying in the grass with normal grin all over his face.

"Hey!" He grinned even wider and bumped my arm when I lied down next to him in the grass. We were usually hanging out here in our breaks and before or after school, depending on the situation. It was nice with the thick grass and the bright skies above us. It was nice just lying there, gazing up.

"So, what was all this about? I could have spent 30 minutes longer in bed if you hadn't insisted on meeting up. Better we worth it." I smirked.

"Sasuke.. You're not going to believe this."

"Tsk. Well, give it a try."

"I met a girl this summer. And uh.. Well.. Yeah. There's this girl I like." He blushed a little, before he scratched his head and waited for my reply. I wanted to faceplam.

"I don't see why that would be relevant. I've been working all summer, and I've taken orders from hundreds of girls- every day, but it absolutely doesn't matter, so why bother calling me up and asking me to meet you before school in order to tell me something as irrelevant as the fact that you've met a girl during your holiday."

"I can tell that you're trying to burst my bubble, but it's not gonna work! You see, I met her during that basketball camp I went to. Well, you know, you always have a book around you, and I thought 'Hey, why not do like Sasuke and buy a book in case I get bored and want to look at pictures!' So I went by a bookstore, and yeah, you remember that bookstore on the other side of the city where you made me wait for like half an hour last year? Well, I-"

"Naruto, different from you, I actually _read _the books. Anyway, get to the point. What about the bookstore?"

"I'm getting to it! Anyway, she was working there this summer. Just like you work as a waiter, she worked there. I thought she was really cute and yeah, you know.. We ended up talking and although I just picked a random book, I kinda went by the store a few times to visit her. I totally would have told you sooner, but you know, you've been busy working and I kinda didn't want to tell you before it was official and stuff.." He looked over at me to study my expression.

"Sasuke. I have a girlfriend." He smiled. It wasn't a goofy grin, and he didn't give me any thumbs up or a tongue sticking out. He just smiled, and looked really happy. I was suddenly a little.. Disgusted.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulations?" It sounded a little bitter.

"That would be nice, but I don't expect that from you. Just wanted to let you know, considering that you're my best friend."

"Hn."

"So, are you excited about meeting her?" Wait.. What?

"Pardon? You only just told me, and now you want me to prepare to meet her?"

"Yeah, Sasuke, about that.. You wont actually get the time to prepare.. Heh." He scratched the back of his head again.

"You see- She's kinda-" He was cut off.

"Hello." Said a small voice behind us, causing me to get up on my feet in a jump and Naruto to casually stand up and turn to the girl interrupting us.

"Hey sweety." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and took her hand, then turned to me and smiled.

"As I was saying Sasuke; this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. She's in our class this semester." I couldn't help but stare. I wasn't really sure what to say.

Obviously, I should have said something offensive or well, something that suits my character. But I had nothing to say. This girl, no, Naruto's _girlfriend_ was nothing like any girl I would have guessed Naruto would start a relationship with. She was rather short, her skin was probably as pale as my own, big light purple eyes hidden behind her dark hair which went down over her shoulders. She was wearing light skinny jeans and a navy loose t-shirt. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly it was about her, but she was nothing like any other girl I had ever seen. The way she was standing there, so petite compared to Naruto and me, so.. Fragile. Normally I would have been disgusted to no end after hearing a girl being referred to as 'sweety', but with her face.. And the way her quiet voice had greeted us.. She was maybe kind of probably a bit.. Cute. She was OK.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke." She said politely. She didn't reach out to shake my hand, or flash a huge smile like any other girl would do when being introduced to me. She just had a faint smile lingering on her lips, while she stood there looking right at me with Naruto's arms wrapped around her.

"I uh.. Yes. Hi- Hinata." I thought about smiling, but I didn't. It wasn't my thing. I couldn't get my eyes away from her flawless face.

"I'm sure you'll get along! Hina, now you have one more friend in the class. Come, let me introduce you to some other people too! Sasuke, are you coming?" He beamed, and the look on his face told me that he was feeling really happy about this.

"I'll catch up with you later. I forgot something in my car." I lied, but the blonde nodded and the two of them started heading towards the school.

I was standing behind. Frozen in my stance. Watching them walk hand in hand.  
That was the first moment during my seventeen years that I actually noticed a girl. Hinata Hyuga; the girl currently dating my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Late update. Sorry. It's my first fanfiction, give me some credits for not giving up already!

* * *

**My Best Friend's Girl**

Awkward, indeed.

School had ended early today, it's the first day of the new semester after all. We didn't get any homework either. A group of students consisting of idiot-Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara and his sister Temari, Sai, and myself- the bitter Sasuke; we were all sitting around a table at a local café not too far from school. I usually don't join these informal events when so many people are present. It's fine if it's just the other guys and myself; not including spandex Lee and Sai. Lee is too hyper, and the non-stop youth-talk is getting on my nerves. I can't stand Sai. He's too fake, and rather.. Inhumane in some ways. I just don't like his guts. I don't mind Gaara, but we're not really friends either.

My eyes wouldn't move from Hinata's face. This was all a little confusing. It didn't make any sense in my head. Why was I so interested in observing her reactions and watching her soft facial expressions? I was surprised. Yes, I'll admit, I had a bad attitude towards the whole "Naruto's girlfriend" concept when it was first mentioned, and it didn't really fade after I was introduced to her either. But I didn't hate her, or dislike her. She seemed like an OK girl. I just don't understand how Naruto ended up with a girl like her. Sakura, Ino, maybe even Tenten and Temari (although they're both a bit older than him); they would all fit as "Naruto Uzumaki's Girlfriend". Hinata Hyuga did not.

* * *

We had spent our first class on introductions. I knew most of the students, but some were new- such as Hinata, so our teacher Kakashi had decided that we should all stand up and present our self to the rest of the class. I usually don't care about other people's hobbies and interests, but I made sure to pay good attention when the girl sitting in front of me stood up.

"Hello. My name is Hinata Hyuga, and this is my first semester here at Konoha High. I like reading, writing, photography, dancing and other activities. Nice to meet you all."

Her voice wasn't loud, nor quiet. It was short and informative, and she sat down right after. What she had said didn't really surprise me, but it was different from most of the other girls' endless rant.

Naruto had of course seated himself next to her, and when it was his turn to introduce himself, he saw it as a chance to let everyone know about his relationship with Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki! To those of you I don't already know, hello! Nice to meet you! I have a lot of interests.. Oh, yeah, I'm captain of the school's basketball team, so I really like playing that. But I like other sports too! The cute girl next to me is my girl friend, and the sulking guy with the black spikey hair is my best friend. Sasuke, your turn!" He turned around and grinned at me like only a true idiot would do. I still sighed and stood up.

"I'm Sasuke. I play some basketball." I was about to sit down, but Kakashi's lifted brow signalized that I should say something more. "Also, if I don't talk to you, it means that I have absolutely no interest in doing so, and I'd prefer it if you could avoid bothering me." This time I sat down, and the classroom was silent for a moment before the introductions started up again.

After all the introductions were finished, we were given the textbooks needed for this year. Our class schedule was also given to us and people started comparing classes. The students in this classroom will be my classmates this year, but I won't be seeing everyone in all of my classes – luckily.

"Sasuke!" Oh, joy. Speaking of the devil..

"What?" I didn't bother looking up, I already knew who the high pitched overly annoying voice belongs to.

"It's so nice to see you again! Did you have a nice summer? I tried to call you a few times but your phone was-" I didn't feel like listening to the rest of Sakura's pointless attempt on starting up a conversation with me.

"My phone is working perfectly fine, I just didn't want you to bother me. About that, did you want something?"

"Always nice talking to you, Sasuke. And yeah, actually, I came over to ask if you guys had any plans after school today? I was thinking that we could catch up." She smiled at Shikamaru, currently sitting next to me.

"Ask Naruto."

"Ask me what?" Naruto turned around, looking curious as to what Sakura had to say.

"Naruto! I can tell you had a nice summer, judging by your tan! It looks good on you, really. Anyway, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to do something after school. Lee wanted to join too, and Temari said she would ask Gaara. Sooo.. Are you up for it?"

"Hina, would you like to go?" Sakura froze for a second, noticing Hinata. Her facial expression changed a little.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Awesome! Let's all meet up after school then." Sakura flashed a big smile, a little fake maybe, and went back to her seat.

* * *

I'm not really sure what made me join the others. Sure, it's not like I had anything else to do, but when Sakura first mentioned it, there was no way I wanted to join. Oh well, somehow I ended up sitting between Kiba and Shikamaru, looking straight at Naruto and Hinata sitting at the other side of the table. The small café became quite crowded after our group consisting of 10 people had entered. I was just waiting for somebody to come up to our table and ask us to quiet down, but nobody came. Naruto, Lee and Sakura were probably the loudest. I really had to wonder how somebody as quiet as Hinata, who only spoke when spoken to, could put up with that idiot best friend of mine, who absolutely loved hearing his own voice. No, it was beyond my logic to comprehend how it was possible.

"Oh yeah, so I was thinking about getting a part time job now, but I'm not sure where. Hinata-aa, do you have a job?" Sakura was smiling at Hinata. I wasn't really sure if she was trying to be nice, or if she was actually interested in hearing her reply.

"Not at the moment. I had a summer job in a bookstore, but they only needed me for the holiday. So I'm currently looking for a job too."

"We need more waiters where I work." The table went silent for a few seconds and they were all looking at me. I then realized that I had just blurted out something without thinking it through. Sure, it was true, my boss had said that we needed more waiters, but I hadn't given any thought to it.

"Really?! That's great! So, will there be interviews? Should I start writing my application?" Sakura was beaming, making me want to stab myself for having said something so stupid.

"I don't know. They have probably already found somebody for the job." I was going to reject my own suggestion, but I met Hinata's eyes, and added "But I can ask my boss".

"Thanks Sasuke, that's really nice of you. See, Hina, I told you he's a good guy when he's not so harsh, hah!" Naruto flashed another characteristic grin. Had they been talking about me? Of course they had. I mean, Naruto and I are friends, and Hinata Hyuga is his _girlfriend_. Why would I care anyway? It's not like I would mind if she would think of me as harsh, in fact, I'd like that very much. Then she wouldn't bother me, like all the other girls. No, I didn't mind that Naruto, being the incompetent idiot he is, most likely gave Hinata a bad impression of me. She could hate me for all that I cared. It didn't matter, it just.. Made me feel a little uneasy.

Hinata gave me a nod and a polite smile too. "Thank you." Okay, I would care, but she most likely didn't hate me. She wouldn't have given me such a genuine smile if she did. Of course, I didn't know her very well, but she seemed like an honest person. Then again, if she really needed a job, maybe she would be the best actress in the world if it would benefit her case.  
But still.. I felt a weird tingling in my cheeks- like I wanted to give a smile too. I think I would have, if Sakura's annoying voice hadn't ruined the moment. Then again, what was I thinking? Smiling? Pfft..

"Okaaaay, so.. You go and talk to your boss and tell him that two really good friends of you are looking for jobs and you think they would both do a great job, and ask your boss if we can come in for an interview or something. When are you working?" Again I wanted to stab myself for bringing this up. The last thing I wanted was to work with Sakura.

"This evening. Why."

"Awesome! Then you can give me an update at school tomorrow!" She beamed, and had already forgotten all about Hinata.

Temari asked Sakura a question, and the table drifted away from the previous conversation. I didn't feel like communicating any longer. I leaned back and looked for well, something to look at. I couldn't take my eyes of the scene in front of me. He was still holding his arm around her, sometimes whispering to her, or giving her soft kisses on the cheek or in her neck. I wouldn't normally be looking at this. It's disturbing and disgusting, but I couldn't take my eyes of them. It was all awkward. I decided to stand up and get my jacket.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto look dumbfounded, as always.

"Work." It sounded bitter.

"Aww, Sasuke. Leaving us behind.. Well, bye handsome! See you at school tomorrow. And remember to ask your boss!" Sakura winked at me. Ugh.

Kiba and Shikamaru said bye, and Gaara muttered something too. Naruto mentioned that he might visit me at work after he had finished his basketball training. Didn't really make a difference to me, but what took me by surprise was the voice of Hinata.

"Bye Sasuke." I couldn't help but stand there for a second. I should have said bye to her too, but something told me to walk away. Fast. So that's what I did.

There's something about her voice. She obviously doesn't say much, but when she actually does speak up, it gives me the chills. I don't like it at all; I might actually hate it. Not her voice, just what it does to me. Her voice in general is maybe a bit cute- No, fuck no. Seriously, what is going on with my head? I don't like voices general, and I do NOT like girls.

Only this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my third chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, it's very nice to get some feedback. Feel free to continue, it makes my day.

* * *

**My Best Friend's Girl**

Work had been shitty. The job itself isn't that bad, it's quite easy really. I greet the customers, show them to their table, take their orders, go back and deliver the orders to whoever is working in the kitchen. When their food is ready, I bring it to the customers. After they have finished their meal, I wait around until they decide to leave, then I go over and get their plates and glasses and bring it back into the kitchen, before wiping off their table, and going back behind a counter. Yeah, it's easy enough.

* * *

I went home before going to work. I didn't have to hurry, I just wanted to leave the others at the small café. Really, what was I thinking going there in the first place? The presence of Sakura, voice of Lee, and sight of Naruto and his precious little girlfriend, it all pissed me off. And how had I been so stupid and mentioned that they were hiring people at my work? The last thing I wanted was to spend more time with the ever so annoying Sakura. What had I been thinking? That maybe I would get to spend some time with Hinata? And then what? This was ridiculous.

After shutting my door closed, I made my way over to the fridge, expecting to find something eatable in there. As much as I didn't like to admit it, it was nicer to live with Kakashi than living alone. After my parents died, Kakashi raised me. He wasn't all that old either when taking me in. He was in his twenties then, and now he's somewhere in his thirties? Yeah. He was the one who had insisted on me getting my own place once I started my first year in high school. I guess it makes sense, he was teaching at Konoha High, and maybe it wouldn't look too good to live with one of his students? What do I know anyway, I just miss coming home to dinner with Kakashi, or at least a full fridge.

I ended up eating some cornflakes, looking over some of this year's textbooks (the ones I didn't leave at school in my locker), and zipping through the TV channels for almost 5 minutes. I don't really know why I own a TV, I only watch it for a couple of minutes every day, and only when I don't have anything to do, and don't feel like dragging my legs upstairs to my room in order to logg on my computer. I slept for another hour before getting in my car and driving to work, wondering if I would bother asking my boss about Hinata's interview. Sakura's was completely out of the question.

I reached the parking lot not too far away from the resturant, and I had some troubles finding an available spot. After getting changed I greeted my boss, a rather creepy man named Orochimaru. I took some orders and cleaned some tables, before realizing that I had about 10 minutes before Orochimaru would leave, and then I wouldn't get the chance to ask him about Hinata's interview.

"Orochimaru, before you go, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sasuke, always. What's on your mind?" His voice used to give me the chills, but I'm used to it by now. It still creeps out most people though.

"I want you to interview a girl from my school, seeing as we're hiring someone for a part-time job."

"I'm afraid we already filled the empty spot, this nice young boy-"

"Then call the idiot and tell him you're sorry."

"Sasuke.. Naw, what would the name of this girl be?"

"Hinata. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, I'll bring her around some day."

"If this is so important to you, then I don't think an interview would be necessary, Sasuke."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" My little outburst caused some customers to turn their heads, and the man in front of me chuckled.

"Fine fine, Sasuke."

"Don't even go there, she's Naruto's girlfriend. Since when have I ever been interested in girls anyway?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, but the poison was dripping from my voice.

"Always so defensive, and so much anger. Bring the girl around and we'll see how it goes." The creepy smile never faded from his thin lips, but he left it at that and decided to go home for the day.

I wanted to crush something, maybe a plate or the nose of a customer. I was only being a good friend, making sure to get my best friend's girl a proper part-time job. I didn't get more time to myself before some new customers walked in the door. It started getting crowded and I had a lot of work to do, which was fine by me, as long as the annoying girls kept their mouths shut and allowed me to do my job. I had forgotten all about Naruto and his basketball training, so when the flash of yellow showed up about an hour before closing time, I was just about ready to kick him straight out again.

"Hey! Sasuke! Guess who scored the most awesome goals for the winning team?"

"How would I know, Kiba? Sai?" To be honest, I really couldn't care less.

"No, you asshole, me of course." He grinned and looked proud of himself. He's such a kid.

Luckily, it had started to quiet down. Only a few customers were still eating, and they didn't seem to mind the sweatty Naruto standing with his arms on the counter, eager to bother me.

"Anyway, so, I'm glad you're actually making an effort to be friendly towards Hinata. I really didn't expect you to like her, and it just makes it so much easier, you know."

"Idiot, get it through your thick skull that I don't like her at all. It's just that my work is hiring, that's all. Now, is that all? Please get the fuck out of here, I have work to do."

"You don't like anyone, so it doesn't make much of a difference, but my point is, THANKS. She's new at school and all, and she has made some friends, not really people I would have chosen, but whatever. But I think it's great that you're not being all cold and arrogant towards her, seeing as you're my closest friend and all that." He scratched the back of his head while giving his common Naruto-grin.

"Sure Naruto, whatever."

"So, what did your boss say?" Seriously, wasn't he finished yet?

"Naruto, as much as I love being bothered by you when I'm working, I really have to finish up if I want to go home soon. Besides, you should go home and shower."

"Okay okay, just one more thing, could you do me a favor tomorrow? You see, I have to-"

"What."

"I was getting to it! I said I could give Hinata a lift into town tomorrow, she had some stuff to do. But Gai said we had basketball tomorrow after school, and I had forgotten all about it. So could you maybe-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can't your little _girlfriend_ take the bus like every other person would do?"

"Well, she insisted on that too, but then she would have to wait almost 45 minutes from her class ends until the bus comes."

"Tough life, Naruto." Come on, I don't offer much, and especially not a taxi service.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing, when I think about it, I don't think I'd like having you driving around with Hinata."

"What's that supposed to mean." I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his comment.

"You don't drive very safely, she probably wouldn't have liked it and-"

"And I wouldn't have liked having your girlfriend throw up in my car due to the awesome speed. Now when we have settled this. There's the door. Get out." I smirked.

"Fine fine.. Always so cold hearted, haha. Well, see you tomorrow!" He grinned again, and got going.

I continued my work and cleaned up some more tables, and when the last customers had left, I locked the door and and did some quick paperwork regarding today's income, before I changed back to my normal clothes. One of the good sides of having a creepy closet-pedophile boss is the free food. I placed a box containing noodles and vegetables in a small plastic bag and headed outside. The parking lot was emptier now, and I could easily find my car and drive home. All the way cursing myself. Why didn't I just say yes? It's not like I had anything to do after school tomorrow, and I wouldn't really mind driving Hinata into town. I might even get the opportunity to talk to her.. Wait. Didn't I just recently make it clear that I 'didn't like her at all'? That even made it seem like I disliked her, which most certainly wasn't true. My head had been acting weird all day since I was introduced to her.

I reached my home and went straight into the kitchen, without even taking my converse off. I found a pair of chopsticks and got a small can of pepsi max out of the fridge, before heading towards the couch and turning on the TV. I ate my dinner without watching the TV, I just like the sound. I do own a kitchen table and some chairs, but I don't like eating my meals there, unless Naruto or Shikamaru is there with me. Then I don't really mind.

Kakashi called around 23:15, the time he usually calls me, right before I get ready for bed. He asked me about how the first day back at school was, and what I thought of my class. I didn't really have much of an opinion on either, but I thought most of the people in my class were rather annoying when presenting themselves. He proceeded to ask me meaningless questions, like how work was, and if there was anyhing I needed. I would have asked for a new brain, but I was tired and I felt like going to bed pretty soon. We wrapped it up and said our goodbyes before hanging up. I brushed my teeth and changed into some old PJ trousers and a random t-shirt.

I expected to fall asleep right away, but something kept me awake for another hour. I couldn't get the image of Hinata Hyuga out of my head. It had been a day, actually, it had been less than 24 hours since I first met her, and this girl was already giving me a hard time falling asleep. Was it supposed to be like this? 'Love at first sight', wasn't that just one big joke? I liked this girl. Yes, I actually _wanted _to spend time with her. She was.. Interesting. Yes.  
Then again, she was my best friend's girl, which didn't make this any easier. All of this was giving me a headache, and before my body gave in to sleep, I decided on one thing.

I had to spend some time with Hinata.


End file.
